


shindig

by ladyveracruz



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: when everyone gathered up.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda, Godam/Culuikha, Nani/Cantika, Pak Agung/Ki Wilawuk, Pengkor/Ridwan Bahri, Sancaka/Wulan
Kudos: 5





	shindig

Sancaka got up from the small chair he was sitting in then cleared his throat. "Oke _guys_ , udah hampir waktunya, nih. Semua udah siap, kan?" He swept his gaze across the camp site and everyone nodded in affirmations. The night started to get chilly, he could see everyone began to sit closer to the bonfire. "Siap-siap, ya." Sancaka paused, rolled his left sleeve to see his wristwatch, ten seconds to go. " _Let's start the countdown, shall we_? Sepuluh!" 

Everyone started to counted gleefully. "Sembilan...delapan...tujuh...enam...lima...empat...tiga...dua...SATU!!! **HAPPY NEW YEAR**!!!!" The shouted from the top of their lungs then went to hug each others. The fireworks started to fill the dark sky, the first night of the new decade. 

Sancaka smiled, satisfied to see everyone's happy faces. Spending time together like this was a rare thing to do because works always kept them busy. Few days ago, he was so overjoyed when they picked up his calls and said yes to the camping plan. They were actually not blood-related or whatsoever, some were married to each other yes, but with the rest of them...he would say, fate brought them together. _Sancaka was definitely grateful to meet them to say the least_. 

Hopefully, 2020 would be a better year and everything would work smoothly for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello dis is mey again! i actually wanted to make a random quick fic but then i felt like i need to make a proper new year fic for these guys lmao (altho i felt like this is still pretty absurd).
> 
> but anywaaay, hope you guys have a great night on this new year's eve! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
